


Somno

by YvY91



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost overdosing, Blood and Gore, Fluff, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines is so done, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Redeemed Gavin Reed, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Whump, and Gavin just wants to stay at home on his birthday, and maybe get some...;), but he won't...cause I'm evil, you all know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvY91/pseuds/YvY91
Summary: Gavin had hoped his birthday wouldn't end in disaster this year, he was wrong.





	Somno

The detective wished today would have been different, it was his birthday and they both, him and Nines, had the day off to spend it as they pleased, or rather Nines fucking him into the mattress until he saw stars, at least that had been his plan.

But of course Fowler had called in the early hours and asked them to help out. Connor and Hank apparently had found a new lead in a red ice case they worked on and now had to check out different buildings all around Detroit to check for further evidence.

And now here they were, Gavin huffed and uttered a curse under his breath, "Damn, Nines. Look at that, what a dump. I'm sure we will find something in there." He looked towards the rotten house from the passenger's side window.

For a short moment he considered not entering that house, the roof and everything around the building didn't look very stable at all, if he was honest, but a glance to side changed his mind. The android beside him seemed eager to enter the building and if there was someone Gavin trusted to have everything under control, it was his partner.

Nines noticed Gavin's eyes on him and turned to face the detective, they watched each other and Gavin's skin prickled by the heat in those icy blue eyes, unfortunately the human's mind couldn't wander further as the android leaned forward to place a kiss on Gavin's lips and he whispered against them when he leaned back again, "Let's go inside and take a look, who knows maybe we can get home before the day is over."

A smile played around Gavin's mouth and let out a hum in response and they both made their way to the building, just as the detective was about to enter through the front door, or at least what was left of it, Nines' hand found its way onto his shoulder to stop the human.

"Wait, let me go in first please, just to be sure," the android's voice was quiet even though the LED at his temple tuned to a sluggish yellow for a second before being back to calm blue. A few month ago Gavin would have snapped at the android for this.

Now, however, he knew that the android only had the safety of others in mind, so he stepped aside to let Nines walk ahead. As soon as the detective passed the threshold a gut feeling spread through him. The uneasiness must have affected him so much that his partner turned around with a frown, probably to scan him.

"It's nothing, tin can. Just be careful alright?" the human whispered at Nines before the android could question the detective.

The corridor in which they both stood was small and dimly lit by the sun, which threw only small rays of sunlight through the gaps in the half-barricaded windows. Gavin watched as little dust particles danced through the air and slowly sunk to the dirty, glass-shards covered ground below. It was too much dust, there was no wind outside, and he and the android had not moved that much to explain the amount of dust in the air. Not too long ago someone must have moved through the corridor in a hurry.

The detective let his shoulder bump against the android, "Nines, did your scans register someone here?" said android shook his head in. "No, I think there might be android in one of the rooms."

Gavin scowled at that, a drug den and an android was never a good combination, especially after the whole android revolution. "Nines, you take a look down here, I go upstairs and see if I find something." The detective didn't wait for his partner's reply, he was already the first two steps on the staircase, but he could feel the android's gaze on his back.

Gavin knew the android didn't agree with his decision to split up, rarely was Nines agreeing that they split up as long as the situation they were in was unclear, this time Gavin didn't care. He wanted out of this house, not just to get home, he wanted to get rid of the unpleasant feeling that festered inside him since they entered the building.

The rotten wood of the stairs creaked with each step the detective took. He could feel the wood giving in and bow ever so slightly under his weight as soon as he placed his feet on it. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, a relieved sigh left his mouth, at least he managed to climb up the stairs without a disaster. He looked around, up here, the floor was even dirtier than downstairs.

Dark splotches littered the ground in uneven patterns, sometimes it seemed to reach up the wall, like someone had poured large amounts of dark paint on the ground with force. And this wasn't thirium either, so either it was paint, or dried blood. His instinct told him that he already knew the answer to that, and he let his eyes wander to the largest spot that disappeared underneath a closed door to his left.

He gripped at the rusty doorknob and turned until he could open door, it creaked, _of course it did_, and he opened it further to get a better few inside the room. Before he could register what he saw, the smell of decay invaded his nostrils and he almost gagged.

Even after so many years as a beat cop and detective, he never really got over this particular kind of smell, he hated how it burned inside his throat and made his eyes tear up. At least the window was not barricaded and the detective had a good view inside the small bathroom, even when he kind of wished he didn't.

It looked like someone ripped a human apart. Blood was smeared on every surface, in small and large quantities. Whether it was the floor, the walls or the damn ceiling, it was _everywhere_. Never could this large amount of blood come from just one person, and the smell had to come from a body too, and the only place said human parts could be were the bathtub, which was covered by a drawn shower curtain.

He let out a sigh, he should call Nines to let him know that he had found something, but he didn't, it wasn't like the android could change anything about the situation. The only thing Nines could help him with at the moment was to keep him calm because Gavin was nervous of what was behind the curtain. With two large strides he crossed the bathroom, his shoes stuck to the ground even though the blood had long since dried.

With the back of his hand Gavin pushed the curtain aside and let out a groan and a curse. The bathtub was filled to the brim with body parts in different stages of decay. The seasoned detective had seen many things in his career so far, but _this_ took everything to a new level.

There was a brutality in this whole room he had rarely seen before. Even without Nines analyzing the body parts, he could tell that they had literally been torn apart, which would explain the amounts of blood all around the walls.

He let go of the curtain and made his way outside, the stench was now completely soaked into his clothes not to mention the sight of the body parts, the next few night would be fun.

"Nines, get up here when you are done down there," Gavin called after the android, who appeared only a second later and made his way up.

"What is - ," the android stopped short and his face pulled to a grimace, Nines could smell it now too, which made it unnecessary for him to ask further. He knew why Gavin called him, he leaned forwards to take a look inside the bathroom and tensed.

Gavin could see how his partner 's LED turned red and he placed a hand on his lover's shoulder to get his attention. "Nines, you alright?" It was kind of a dumb question, of course they weren't, a scene like this wasn't common and even an android like Nines was affected by it.

Gavin's partner shook his head as he turned towards the detective, "I called for back-up. There wasn't anything downstairs, only small traces of red ice and other chemicals. Gavin, this...this was done by an android, no human is strong enough to rip a body apart like this." The look in those blue eyes made Gavin's skin crawl.

He gripped at the android's hand and pullet him away, "C'mon, it's alright. Let's check the rest and then let the others take over, alright?" Nines nodded and squeezed Gavin's hand once before he turned to the next door in the hallway.

Now, even more eager to get the hell out of here, Gavin made his way to one of the last two doors. This time he opened the door without hesitation and breathed out sigh of relief. It was a smaller bathroom with a shower instead of a bathtub and it was relatively clean.

Without wasting time he was in front of the last door, it wasn't closed, only slightly ajar and Gavin pushed it open with the tip of his shoe. His eyes widen in surprise, _jackpot_.

The room was crammed with cupboards and tables, and everything you needed for the production of red ice or something similar. If that wasn't what they were originally been looking for...

He made his way inside when suddenly a bottle was thrown at him and Gavin let out a shocked yelp in surprise as he stumbled backwards while he raised his arms instinctively to shield his face, just in time for the jar hit his forearms.

Unfortunately, the glass hit his arms with such force that it broke and white, dusty powder rained down on him and immediately settled on ever surface. It enveloped the air around him in a fine white cloud that made it impossible for him to pinpoint where the bottle was thrown at him from.

But it didn't matter because he could hear Nines calling out at him as the android came rushing inside the room, followed by a loud slapping sound and a body hitting the floor. Nines must have knocked his attacker unconscious with one punch. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Gavin closed his eyes tightly now and gripped at the collar of his shirt to raise it over his nose and mouth, fully aware that whatever that powder was, that had just hit him, already affected him.

Cold hands closed over his own and he was dragged to the other side of the room. "Gavin, here, sit down," his partner's voice was calm and Gavin did as he was told. With his eyes closed, he sat down on a hard surface, probably a table.

Nines' hands pulled the shirt away from his face. The grey eyed man blinked at the android in front of him and came face to face with his partner's frowning and worried face. 

The android's fingers that had been prodding Gavin's face left and Nines raised them to his own mouth to analyze the powder, Gavin hated it when the android did this, but he didn't dare to open his mouth this time for fear that the dusty substance might enter his mouth.

As soon as the androids fingertips left his mouth Nines eyes widen and the android gripped at the human in front of him, forcing his jacket off of him. Gavin opened his mouth in surprise at the urgent movements from his partner, wanting to ask what was going on, only for the world to tilt around him suddenly. Blood rushed in his ears as everything around him got blurry. Gavin could feel himself being lifted from his seated position and a second later an arm was under his shoulders and knees, and he was lifted off the ground. His limbs were slack and his head dangled over the crook of the android's arm. 

The detective could neither see the panic in Nines' blues eyes nor feel the racing thrum of the pump inside the android's chest, and he was only vaguely aware that Nines had put him on the cold floor a moment later.

He couldn't really feel how the android took off Gavin's clothes and a moment passed until something that sounded like a shower rang inside his head, it was almost drowned out by the pounding sound of his own heartbeat. Gavin felt himself being picked up again. Arms tightened around him as Nines cursed, the detective would have laughed if he had been able to hear what his partner had said, but his mind was too far gone by now, or at least it was until ice-cold water hit him full force, Gavin yelled in surprise, his whole body jumped in the android's arms to get away from the sudden cold that enveloped him.

Nines' lips pressed against Gavin's right ear as he whispered. "I'm sorry, darling. Please, bear with me, we have to wash that of your skin, or you might overdose otherwise." Nines didn't stop talking the whole minute they stood under the stream of cold water. Gavin's body trembled with the cold and drugs that flowed through his body, and he would have fallen to the ground long ago had it not been for Nines holding him tightly against his chest.

The android turned the water off as soon as he saw that almost every residue of the powder was washed off and wrapped his own jacket around his detective. It was too big for him, but dry, and that was all that mattered at the moment. Suddenly, the sound of a window being smashed sounded from the room next door but instead of following him Nines pulled Gavin Closer, and contacted Connor to inform him that the android that attacked Gavin tried to escape through the window.

For now, it didn't matter to Nines at all, he only wanted his love to be safe, and he started examine the human in his arms again, taking notes of heartbeat and breathing patterns, each of them too fast, but Gavin was conscious. Grey, glazed over eyes looked up at Nines.

"Darling, can you hear me? Back-up will be here any second now and an ambulance, too. Hold on for a few moments." At the mention of an ambulance Gavin started to wriggle and mumble, "No....No ambulance, or hospital, please...Nines. I wanna go home." Gavin's stress level rose rapidly and for a moment the android considered Gavin's request.

He was able to monitor Gavin's vitals closely for the next few hours, and if something was wrong, or Gavin's health worsened he could still take him to a hospital.

When Connor contacted him to inform him that they had arrived, Nines picked Gavin up again, and together they made their way outside. Tina saw them first when they left the building and as soon as she reached them, her hands hovered over Gavin worriedly.

"He is alright Tina, don't worry. He needs to rest and sleep for a few hours. I filled Connor in about what happened and what we found. Now, excuse me, please." She looked at him, her eyes still filled with concern for her friend, but she nodded and stepped aside.

Nines nodded towards Connor and Hank and carried Gavin to their car, the android has never been so happy to have a self-driving car as he was in this moment.

The drive home went by quickly and without further complications. Nevertheless, Nines let out an unnecessary sigh of relief as soon as the front door fell close behind them. And not too long after, Gavin was placed underneath his bedcovers with Nines arms wrapped tightly around him. The detective was almost unresponsive by then and it worried Nines greatly, but he kept monitoring his human's vitals and for now they stayed steady.

But even knowing that they both were safe at home didn't help reduce Nines own stress-level because his mind kept reminding him of Gavin's yell and the sound of breaking glass, the mixture of different chemicals that rained down on his detective like a deadly disease.

The many parts of the different human bodies all strewn inside the bathtub like trash, and all the blood, blood everywhere, all this caused by an android.

It was Gavin's sudden change in breathing patterns that brought the android back to the present. He frowned at first and moved to lean more closely against the detective when Gavin's rough voice sounded next to him, "You okay, Nines? Your lights are red."

The android let out a snort, "I should ask you. How are you feeling Gavin?"

Gavin shifted closer until his head rested directly under Nines chin. "Hmm, I'm okay, I guess. Tired as fuck...Yea, just, sleeping sounds good right now. Oh, and tell Fowler we take tomorrow off, I bet my head will be mush tomorrow." Nines let out a hum in acknowledgment.

"I love you," the android whispered into Gavin's soft hair and hugged Gavin even closer to his chest.

"I love you more, tine can, and thanks for saving me. I don't know what I wo-..." the rest of Gavin's sentence ended in a slight snore as sleep claimed the detective.

"I will always try to keep you save, darling." thought the android to himself and relished in the warmth of Gavin's skin against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)  
I plan to write a longer story about the mass murdering android after I finish my other ones. Could be fun...


End file.
